Crystal
Crystal '''is a playfull cute member of the Elemental League. She is very childish and sensitive. She loves to playing with her dolls. She act like a childish princess, When he ask something to someone and it denies her ask, she start to cries. She have her "best friend" doll, its the '''Crystaline. Appearence Current She have light pink skin, her eyes are light pink Darkish Pink hair with crystal ponytails and red ribbon on it. She have a heart format vibrant cherry-pink shirt, Pink dress and Vibrant cherry-pink boots with ribbon on it, And she have a big Lacey Pink ribbon with magical sparkles on her back. Debut ALMOST the same design as the current; She have light pink skin,The draw didn't show her eye color, But she have a cartoon eyes. She have Darkish Pink hair with crystal ponytails. She have a heart format vibrant cherry-pink shirt, Pink dress and Vibrant cherry-pink boots. Personality She's very kind and sweet, and she acts like a playfull kid. She really likes to sing and to play with her dolls, she want to be the most famous pop singer! and when you denies what she ask, she cries a lot until you do her ask. She really like her friends. But if you mess with her/make her so angry, she will become very angry and evil and she will chases you. But she only do that with enemies, like Dark, when she defeated her friends. History Her story its the same of the other Elementals; After the big bang, Earth was created. then a lot of planets start to be made. The whole Universe was made of goodness,It falled 9 Elemental Crystals to the earth: Storm, Fire,Crystal,Space,Light,Water,Leaf,Air and Ice. They formed then the Elemental League, to protect the Universe and earth from evil . but, The universe needed balance, So it falled another elemental crystal, it was Dark, the Pure evil element. the evil Sister of Light, Light and Dark form Ying-Yang , the balance of the whole universe. Habilities * Crystallokinesis: '''Crystal can create, shape and manipulate crystals and crystalline materials: homogenous solids formed by a repeating, three-dimensional pattern of atoms, ions, or molecules and having fixed distances between constituent parts. Weapon/Items (under construction) Outfits '''Summer Outfit Relationships Storm Both of the element treat each other normal. Sometimes Storm need to be Crystal's "Child sitter" Because Crystal is basically a kid. Crystal ask sometings to Storm, when she lost her dolls, she ask to Storm find to her. But when he denies her ask, she start to cries and do "Emotional Bribe". Ice They didn't treat each other like close friends, but Ice treat her normally. Sometimes Ice think Crystal is annoying and childish, because she ask to her make things to her. Fire This relationship isn't too much. But they are normal friends at least. they are kinda opposite elements, because fire likes to rock, fight and etc, but Crystal like cute things and sing. Space They are friends at least. Space read kid books to Crystal sleep on her bed time. They like to read books togheter and thats it. Light They like each other, because both of the element like cute things, and they play togheter with Leaf too. They play and live togheter. Water They dont have so much contact, Water and Crystal treat normal each other. As Water is the Elemental League leader and Crystal is the "most cute" member of it. Water don't talk to her so much but just come to say a "Hi." or "How are you?", thats it. Leaf They really like each other! Crystal treat Leaf like his pet kitty cat, and sometimes, She mount on leaf to run and play! They like to draw togheter and play togheter. Their relationship work pretty well! Metal Crystal really impressed how ice has made an artificial robot! she wants to touch and play with Metal, but Ice say its "A important experiment." And say to her don't touch it, because she's clumsy because she's a kid. Dark She hates her. Even she mercy with her when feels sorry for hurting and fighting her, she's very evil and want to destroy Earth and Stole the Ying-Yang Orb. Dark want to destroy his friends so thats why she hates her so much, Even she's a cute mercy kid. Air They play togheter like friends. They talk and like to take a nap togheter, they are being closer friends. Mix(S) Double Mix(S) * When fused with Light, they form Prism. Nonuple Mix(S) * When mixed with Ice,Water,Fire,Storm,Space,Light,Leaf and Air, They form Pure. Trivia * She was the last Elemental League character made. * She got a little inspired on Spinel, from Steven Universe. * She got inspired too in Yumi, Ape Escape 3 Song(S) *Happy Sensation (Ape Escape 3) (She is a pop singer, so all her musics are pop. she wish she will become the most famous pop singer!) Room Her room is a princess pink crystal palace,Full of crystals,diamonds and cute dolls. On her palace, there is her room, where she sleeps, play and store her dolls. (Note that this image was made on Gachaverse, by Lumine.) Category:Elementals Category:Main Characters Category:Elemental League